The present invention relates to an electrical connector system for connecting and disconnecting a plurality of electrical contacts for providing an electrical interconnect The connector includes first and second coacting engagable and releasable longitudinally extending parts, each of which includes a plurality of spaced electrical contacts for interconnection. The connector system advantageously provides predictable alignment of the coacting contacts, optimum contact force, and contact wiping upon connection. The present connector is particularly useful in using a modular flexible circuit tape as one or both of the contact containing elements. The use of flexible tapes as contacts as interconnect means allows the tape to be placed in a plurality of modules containing electrical contacts for overcoming tolerance variations such as thermal coefficient of expansion by reducing cumulative alignment errors. The use of the flexible tape-automated-bonded (TAB) tape also provides an interconnect in which the end user may easily program the signal/ground ratio.